With the intelligent operating system being widely used in mobile terminals, the number of applications that can be run on mobile terminals is increasing greatly. After a mobile terminal connects to the network by various network access means, such as Wi-Fi or GPRS, the mobile terminal can send data to the network or download data from the network, generating data flows. In order to understand the interaction between the mobile terminal and the network, the mobile terminal in general is provided with a flow monitoring function. By using the traffic monitoring function, the flow data generated after the mobile terminal connects to the network via a variety of network access means can be monitored, and the monitored flow data can be stored in a flow data file. The flow data file includes a flow identifier and a flow volume. The flow identifier is for identifying the network access means used by the mobile terminal to access the network, and the flow volume is the amount of traffic or data flow generated by the mobile terminal after the mobile terminal connects to the network using the network access means identified by the traffic flow identifier.
For different types or models of mobile terminals, the flow identifiers used for identifying the network access means in the flow data file may be different, or the same flow identifier in flow data files of the different models of mobile terminals identifies different network access means. For example, in a certain model of mobile terminals, the flow data file uses flow identifier ‘Eth0’ to identify Wi-Fi network access, while in another type of mobile terminals, the traffic data file uses ‘Ers’ to identify Wi-Fi network access. In some other models of mobile terminals, the flow data file uses identifier ‘Eth0’ to identify GPRS network access. Thus, it is difficult to identify the flow data files in different types of mobile terminals. The identifying efficiency is low, and it is inconvenient to perform flow monitoring for various types of mobile terminals.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.